Sacrifices We Make
by HurtMorpheus141
Summary: A paladin at the Battle of Mount Hyjal realizes that their are things worth dying for.


Disclaimer: I do not own Blizzard or Warcraft, (I wish I did but….Lawyers glare menacingly at hurtmorpheus) gulp well I don't own so let's leave it at that

A/N: Welcome to the world of hurtmorpheus's writing. This is the story of a paladin who realizes there are some things worth dying for. Warning I will be taking some characters' names from the WC3 storyline as some of the heroes as I am not good at making up names.

**Battle of Mount Hyjal**

For days the fighting seemed to last as the last alliance or Orcs, nightelves and humans fight to defend the last hope of defeating the Burning Legion. Furiously the brave souls face the nigh infinite odds, fighting tooth and nail to hold them at bay, at the front lines five brave heroes face the mightiest of the demon swarm to give their brothers and sisters hope. A ferocious dwarven warrior, a mystical human mage, a beautiful night elf priest, a precise night elf hunter, and a brave and noble human paladin, these are the brave souls who hold back the tide.

The five heroes fight together as a well oiled machine having faced many dread battles before together yet none could compare to this battle. Slowly but surely they begin to tire against the endless foes. Tyrande using her priestly powers strives to keep her allies from falling but even she cannot withstand an enemy without end. Rhonin casting fireballs and blizzards across the field of battle slays many demons,but the sweat above his brow and the heaving pants show he cannot hold this pace for much longer. Serena fires arrows into her foes slaying many, she is quickly reduced to using her swords in combat as she has run out of her arrows. Muradin roars his fury towards his opponents, charging furiously into the swarm crushing demons beneath his feet and rending bodies with his axes. Magnus swinging his blessed hammer into the foul demons destroys them left and right, consecrating the land around him, forcing the demons back.

One by one the heroes collapse to the ground on their knees exhausted from the effort of holding back the tide of demons, no longer able to muster the strength to protect the World Tree from the monsters. Last to fall is Magnus refusing to accept to defeat and refusing to allow his friends to be harmed. As Magnus falls to the ground panting harshly from the strain he has put upon himself, he thinks to himself, "_What can I do to stop this? How do I save my friends?" _ As these thoughts flow through his mind, a soft golden light fills his vision that only he can see and time slows to a standstill. A figure forms from the light in front of Magnus. Uther the Light Bringer stands before him. Uther speaks to Magnus telling him what he must do to save the ones he cares for, "We all have to face death someday young paladin, but you are the one who inevitably decides how to face it, will you die on your feet? Facing your foes bravely? Possibly dying to save those you care for?

Magnus comes to a revelation, "I know now what I must do. I do not care if I fall to these foes, I will die for them to save them from this menace. They are my friends and my family and I will die for them." Uther smiles down at Magnus, "You have found your path young paladin. Face your destiny bravely and nobly."

As the glow fades and time seems to resume its former speed, Magnus leaps to his feet forcing back the pain of his injuries, a bright golden aura surrounds him and lines of light shoot out and hit the demons surrounding the heroes flinging them back. A soft glow surrounds the other four heroes moving gently but swiftly moving them back towards the rest of the allied forces.

They look at Magnus in awe and wonder. Tyrande, Muradin, Serena, and Rhonin all have their own ways of expressing this to Magnus, Muradin's being unintelligible dwarven language but one can assume it was explicit, Tyrande realizing what was going to happen but being unable to stop begins to pray to Elune, Serena struggles against the golden glow about trying to help her friend screaming out her fear for him. Rhonin, also realizing what was to come says a silent farewell to his friend.

Magnus looks to his four friends, those he considers family, smiles sadly to them with tears in his eyes. "This is not how I would have wished to say farewell to you. But if it means that all of you will live then I have no regrets. Be safe my brothers and sisters and live happily."

As Magnus finished speaking a bright golden aura erupted from him, burning the masses of demons around causing them to flee or die where they were standing, what appeared to be wings rose up from Magnus's back giving him an angelic look. Slowly the light faded away with the demons having fled until the next wave arrived. But where Magnus was, there was only burned ashes and his blessed necklace that lay in them.

The four heroes realizing they could move ran to where their friend stood. Tyrande and Serena openly weeping in grief over the loss of their friend, Muradin grunts out, "He was a brave lad, and he will be remembered." Serena picks up the necklace and puts it around her neck and gets up and states, "We will build a grave for him after the battle we cannot stay the demons will return." As she said this, a thundering rumble came from the ground and a colossal figure appeared in the distance, Archimonde had arrived. The four heroes quickly fled back to the World Tree and witnessed the Wisps surround Archimonde and destroy him.

**Theramore**

As Tyrande, Serena, Muradin and Rhonin finished making the grave to their friend they each say their final farewells to him, Muradin leaving one of his axes there saying, "That way my axe will always be by his side when he needs it." Tyrande planted an acorn in the ground behind the grave saying, "Now the night elves will never forget the sacrifice he made for all of us." Rhonin put a great deal of his magic into the grave making it unable to be touched by the flow of time, "He will be remembered throughout the ages." Serena stayed behind as the others left, and made her own inscription in the grave which read,

**Magnus Brightword**

**A good friend**

**A noble Brother**

**A man who showed all of us that there are things worth dying for**

Underneath these inscription lay Serena's

**A lover and a father**

Serena walks away from the grave rubbing her stomach saying softly to herself, "Your father will be proud of you little one." She looks back towards Magnus's resting place and smiles softly, "Watch over me my love and watch our little one grow and hear of the your bravery and sacrifice." She then turns and walks towards the town and the docks after that and Ashenvale after that and returns to her home to live her life raising her daughter bringing her up on the ideals and memory of her father.

(A/N Please read and review it's my first story and my first one shot(might continue it) so be merciful)


End file.
